The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: It has been a year since Alex became Death, and laid waste to the survivors of Flight 180, but now a young girl named Kimberly must find the strength to confront the past Clear put behind, and save herself and the other survivors of a brutal road pileup.
1. Trailer

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Here it is: my long-awaited sequel to "Links of Blood"! I have a feeling that this fic is probably going to be one of my favorites to write, since FD2 is one of my favorite of the Final Destination movies, and I can really flex my creative muscles now thanks to hearing the opinions of the reviews from "Links of Blood".

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination. I do own my OC characters, though. For added effect, listen to this song mashup on YouTube: "Falling Away in the Wind" by Kansas and Korn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Trailer<p>

_**The first time, a survivor fell and met his new fate.** _

Alex Browning is shown shrouded in a black tattered robe in the forest brandishing his scythe.

"We survived, but he'll be back."

"Then we'll be ready," Clear Rivers says. "Even if it means facing our final destination."

_**A year later... it begins again.** _

"Today marks the one-year anniversary of the Flight 180 explosion."

A young teenage girl named Kimberly is riding in her car with her friends, when she passes a log truck, a car with a boy smashing two trucks together, and a bus of students shouting "Pileup!"

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you saw a pileup happen where you were?"

"All I know is... I had a vision."

Kimberly is then shown allying with Clear and there are scenes of Alex unleashing the power of Death on various survivors of the pileup. One such scene also features Kimberly visiting Bludworth's old office, and finding notes that he wrote about Sam Lawton. Another features the aftermath of Nora Carpenter watching her son get flattened by a giant glass windowpane, and another has Alex and Clear conversing with each other in a secluded area.

"Well, there'a an answer for everything, I suppose."

Kimberly is then seen driving her car down into the lake waters, as Officer Thomas Burke tries frantically to rescue her.

"In the end, no-one can escape Death-"

**THE FINAL DESTINATION: HEAVEN OR HELL **

"And it just might be your turn to die." a man on a TV interview says as Kimberly is watching the screen fade out.

_**What will you believe in? Coming soon...**_


	2. Highway to Hell

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Now, the sequel to my popular Final Destination fanfic can finally begin properly. I hope you all enjoy it.

Copyrights: I do not own the Final Destination series or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Highway to Hell<p>

It was a quiet morning, almost like any other, as Kimberly Burke was getting to head out on a Spring Break trip with her friends. After bidding farewell to her father at her house, Kimberly set off for the open road, not aware her fate was about change for the worse. As Kimberly was on the road, she and her friends eventually ended up stuck in a traffic rut behind a red light. While waiting for the line to move, she was suddenly startled by a old woman menacingly slamming her hands against the window, staring at her while grasping a bag of cans. Staring back in confusion, Kimberly then turned back towards the road as the bag of cans collapsed open, and the old woman bent down to retrieve them.

"Hey, shouldn't you help your mother with that, dude?" one of the boys in the car said to the other boy.

"Oh, real funny." the boy, named Dano, responded in sarcasm. "Don't expect me to give you a smoke later 'cause of that."

"Calm down, Dano." Kimberly sighed, while still trying to focus on the road. "He's just joking, after all." At the same time, she noticed a bus running past with a high school football team doing a pep chant inside it. The chant suspiciously sounded to Kimberly like they were saying "Pileup! Pileup!".

"Hello? Kimberly? You still awake up there?" Dano asked.

"Y-yeah," Kimberly lied as she started surfing through the radio, stopping on a news channel first.

"_It is the one year anniversary of the Flight 180 tragedy today, and-_"

Quickly switching, she finds another station, this time playing heavy rock music.

"_I'm on a highway to hell..._"

"What's going on?" Kimberly thought to herself. "Since I've woken up this morning, that plane explosion thing seems to be everywhere on my mind. Why should it? It's someone else's problem, isn't it?"

Kimberly wasn't the only person waiting in traffic though. As a police car drove by, Dano openly threw one of his smokes out the window,when it landed on the windshield of the car next to them, where a young woman was driving. Looking towards Kimberly's car, Dano makes a shushing movement towards her, hoping she wouldn't rat them out. Smiling in understanding, the woman says nothing and clears the mess off with her car's windshield wipers. In another car, a teenage boy and his mother are waiting through heading over for the boy's dentist visit. Meanwhile, the roadway was also populated by a recent lottery winner named Evan Lewis, a newly pregnant woman named Isabella, and a motorcyclist named Eugene, among others.

Kimberly then also noticed a beer truck driving past (with the driver driving drunk). The message on its side read Pale Ice Beer: Drink Responsibly. A log truck followed close behind.

"Oh, real responsible, dousche." Kimberly grimaced internally.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that helps set up some of the new cast members in this story (or, rather, reintroducing them). Please review, and prepare for an explosive (literally) update soon!<p> 


	3. It Begins Again

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Now, the premonition begins. Get ready to watch.

Copyrights: I do not own the Final Destination series or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: It Begins Yet Again<p>

As the traffic route continued on its way, the police officer was following close behind the log truck, on his way back to headquarters, when his coffee spilled onto his leg, scalding it.

"Ow!" Burke grunted in pain. "Son of a bitch..." But while tending to his burn, he didn't notice that the plastic cord that was keeping the logs secure in the truck snapped, causing the logs to tumble out, and crash straight through Officer Burke's car, leaving a bloody smear in its wake.

In a gut reaction, the motorcyclist tried to brake frantically, but lost control, sending himself skidding across the road with his motorcycle sliding along the asphalt roadway while other cars were sent crashing or flying, pieces soaring every which way. Smacking into a log that landed on the road, the motorcyclist laid helplessly stunned as his ride slammed into and impaled him.

Another person's car was sent tumbling through the wreckage before finally stopping. The young teen inside only a few seconds to scream in reaction before he was plowed through by the truck. The woman who Kimberly passed earlier crashed through a log, and fell headfirst onto her airbag. Her fate was sealed either way, but to say she got off fairly easily would be an understatement. Her death was not instantenous like the others.

At the same time, the son and mother were frantically trying to dodge the traffic, until a water bottle slid down and blocked the brake. Unable to stop the car, they could only watc in horror as they smashed into another car and died as it exploded.

After quite some time, the roadway looked like an absolute wreck, as Kimberly's car was one of the few cars left trying to dodge its way through the automobile deathtraps, until her tripped over another car's wheel, sending it tumbling around. Finally, the lottery winner's car ended up plowing through the back half of the log truck (which separated during the chaos). Kimberly then managed to wake up with the energy within her she still had and saw the man, Evan, struggling in desperation to escape. But it was futile, as the front part of the truck plowed through his car, killing him, and it was starting to slide towards Kimberly's direction. She screamed in fear, waiting for her demise to come, only to wake up back into reality, right back at the stop light she was at a couple hours ago.

* * *

><p>And there concludes the premonition. Next chapter, we'll cover Kimberly managing to save herself and the other survivors from the pileup, and reveal what some of the other characters from my previous Final Destination fanfic are up to. Remember to review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

The premonition has just happened. So now what else is there to do but get the people out of Highway 180 before the disaster can happen. We all probably know what's going to happen next, either way. Enjoy!

Copyrights: I do not own Final Destination or any of its characters featured in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Get Off the Road<p>

As Kimberly flashed back into reality, she then noticed she was back on the intersection, waiting for traffic to move, just like she was before the accident happened. She then looked back over to her window, seeing the old woman from before slam her bag of cans against the window, staring at her. The bag collapsed then, and the woman scrambled to get the junk picked up.

"Aren't you going to help your mom with that, Dano?" one of the guys teased.

"Kimberly, are you all right?" her friend, Shainia asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kimberly answered nervously. And then she saw the bus from earlier pass her, with the football players inside shouting "Pileup! Pileup!". Curiosity getting the best of her, she immediately checked her radio stations; the first choice playing a notation about Flight 180, the other playing "Highway to Hell".

"Kimberly? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kimberly hesitated to respond, as she saw Officer Burke coming up to their car. She half sighed in relief, as she knew that she could try to tell him about what she saw in the vision.

"Is there something wrong, miss?"

"Yes, there's something wrong." Kimberly answered. "You need to call someone over here quick. There are logs that are gonna break off one of these trucks, and everyone on this road is gonna die!"

"Just calm down, and try explaining this over to me again." Burke said trying to remain levelheaded as compared to the panicking Kimberly.

"It's the truth. I AM explaining it!" Kimberly defended.

Out of concern, Burke then asked Kimberly to step out of the car, as the other people that Kimberly saw were involved in her vision stepping out of the roadway. A few seconds later then, all hell had broken loose on the asphalt pavements; this time for real. Staring in awe, she then looked over to see the name of the roadway: Highway 180. Still lost in thought, she almost didn't notice the speeding truck careening towards her car, until Burke pushed her out of the way.

* * *

><p>And that completes that chapter. I hope you liked the wrap up of the prologue, and remember to keep reviewing.<p> 


	5. Interrogations and a Horrible Truth

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Here's another chapter up now. The premonition's over; and now it's time for Kimberly to spill all for the authorities and learn in more detail about the Flight 180 victims. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any of the characters featured in this story (excluding Grace Palin and Dominic Cunningham). They belong to New Line Cinema.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Interrogations and a Horrible Truth<p>

Following the traumatic cleanup of the pileup on Highway 180, all of the surviving witnesses were brought in by Officer Burke for questioning about the event.

"Kimberly Corman, you know there's nothing I can do to really help you out on this unless you tell me what happened." the officer said in a concerning tone.

"The thing is, I don't _**know** _what happened." Kimberly responded. "It just came to me, the vision I mean. First I saw these signs which led to the fact there was going to be a pileup, and then- something just snapped." The imagery of the gruesome scenario continued to play in her mind, like a VHS tape set on constant rewind and play until the event burned itself into her consciousness.

"OK, then. I guess you're free to go. We have your dad waiting outside the building to pick you up." the officer replied.

"Thanks." Kimberly said, accepting the offer, heading out of the interrogation room, to where the other survivors were talking with each other.

"You're a bit of a nutjob, but still, you've saved my friggin' life. Even though I won the lotto, I nearly got smashed in a pileup, if it wasn't for you." Evan Lewis said to Kimberly.

"This may sound crazy, but you all remember about Flight 180, right? It happened a year ago." Kimberly started.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything about us?" the boy, Tim Carpenter asked.

"C'mon, you don't mean that you don't remember about that one kid getting a vision that a plane was about to explode, and then he got out of the plane with his friends before it could even happen?" the motorcycle driver, Eugene, interjected. "After some time had passed, the survivors began to die in bizarre ways one by one. Some even say that the kid who had the vision, Alex Browning, assisted Death itself in the killings."

"Exactly." Kimberly said.

"So what? Is it like one of those 'Differn't Strokes' curse bullshit?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure." Kimberly responded. "But I guess we'd better keep a lookout for anything suspicious."

Unknownst to everyone, Alex was watching the group converse.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter, and I apologize that it's shorter than it should be. Either way, I sincerely hope everyone liked this new update, and please remember to review. Also, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!<p> 


	6. Eye See Your Death

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Now we'll get straight down to Alex's killing spree once again. First up, the lottery card winner Evan Lewis is going to be brought down a peg. Enjoy this update, and be careful not to walk underneath wobbly ladders. You'll get more than just bad luck...

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or any of the characters featured in this story (excluding Grace Palin and Dominic Cunningham). They belong to New Line Cinema.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Eye See Your Death<p>

Some time has passed since everyone went back home from the police office, and Evan was returning back to his apartment in the city. Strewn all over the floor were toys belonging to the landlord's children, some worn out by over usage. Evan had recently claimed his prize money, and was settling back down in his apartment to celebrate. While carrying a huge computer box, he nearly tripped over one of the scattered toys.

"Jesus!" Evan grunted. "What is with his kids leaving their stuff around?" For a split second, he noticed one of the baby dolls that was lying on the floor had an empty black hole where one of its eyes was. Shrugging it off, Evan walked back into his apartment setting one of his boxes down. After doing so, he then decided to hear up some Chinese food to celebrate. Setting some fish sticks on a frying pan, and grabbing the container of meat and noodles out from his fridge (and tossing some spaghetti out of the frying pan outside), he was unaware of the fact that one of the fridge magnets fell off and into the food mix.

As he waited, he turned on a CD player, which started blaring music by Incubus, as Evan also was admiring his recent victory purchase: a shiny gold watch. However, he then unknowingly fumbled a ring out of his hands and down the kitchen sink. Evan, realizing this, went over to the sink to try and get it out, only to get his hand stuck in the drain.

"Hey, Evan. It's me, Tammy. I heard about your lotto win, that's great. Let's hook up sometime. Call me." the voice of a woman Evan had met some time ago played on his answering machine as he continued to struggle to get his hand free from the sink drain.

"Gah! Why won't it budge?" Evan groaned mentally as he continued to pull, unaware that a hooded Alex Browning was watching the scene with a evil smirk on his face. In a matter of seconds, then both the microwave and frying pan flickered and caught fire, setting the entire room ablaze. As Evan continued to pull, he eventually managed to break free and get his hand out. With another wave of his hand, a breeze shut the windows down tight. Evan then brainstormed with enough time to escape from the apartment with busting the window open with a kitchen chair before the room could explode. He then jostled the fire escape ladder downwards landing on his feet as it seized halfway.

That was where his luck ended though. Evan then slipped on the spaghetti he discarded earlier and landed on his back ad midst scattered shards of window glass as the ladder jostled itself down. In a few seconds, the ladder's leg pierced through his eye, sending blood and brain matter flying all over the place.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter into completion. As always, remember to keep reviewing, and have a happy HolidaysDoomsday!


	7. Breaking the News

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

For anyone who remembers my preview chapter for this story in Links of Blood, here's the inclusion of that section in the overarching storyline. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination or any of the characters featured (save for Grace Palin and Dominic Cunningham). They belong to New Line Cinema.

Dedicated to David R. Ellis, without his work in the series this fanfic wouldn't be possible; 1952-2013.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Breaking the News<p>

It was a rainy morning when Officer Burke had arrived at the Cunningham residence. He had recently endured the disaster that was the Route 23 pileup, and he looked none too pleased to discuss the matter at hand. Soon, Mrs. Cunningham opened the door for Officer Burke.

"Mrs. Jillian Cunningham?"

"Oh, hello, Officer Burke. I heard about the pileup, and I'm glad to see you're OK."

"Yeah. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. This would be very devastating to your daughter if she found out." Burke responded.

"What do you mean, sir? Is this about Dominic?"

Burke then proceeded to explain to her about with the events of the Flight 180 explosion. Jillian knew all too well about this, as her son Dominic was aboard the plane at the time, but got off thanks to a premonition that his classmate Alex Browning had seen. Unfortunately, she had also heard that Alex had gone insane soon afterward and apparently was killing the survivors in the order they were meant to die in the explosion. However, after the death of his hometown's mortician Bludworth, Alex appeared to had vanished under mysterious circumstances.

"As of now, there are only two survivors of the accident. Clear Rivers and Carter Horton."

"And-and what of my son?"

Pausing for a moment, he then laid his hand down on her palm and told her "We found him over by the outskirts of town. He's dead."

The news really hit her like a semitruck. Her son- dead? It couldn't be... At that same moment, her eleven year old daughter Janet came over to her mom and asked her what was going on. It was then that Officer Burke explained to her that Dominic's truck was found submerged in the nearby lake, and reports stated that he had drowned in the process.

"No... he can't be dead! He can't! It's not fair!" Janet cried, as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. It was at this moment that Janet swore an everlasting anger towards the presence of Death, one that would haunt her when her number would inevitably arrive.

Clearly, the news couldn not have been any less worse for the lone two survivors, Clear Rivers and Carter Horton. For fear of what happened in the past, both of them had commited themselves to an insane asylum. While Clear could accept this situation, it was later apparent that Carter could not. Fearing that there were possible objects that would serve as death threats, Carter saved himself the trouble and took his own life soon after being admitted.

Clear was now truly alone. A loner among the former survivors, waiting for her former friend Alex Browning to come and claim her life once and for all.

* * *

><p>There goes yet another chapter. I hope you like it, and remember to keep reviewing and offering your input on how to improve the story. See ya later!<p> 


	8. Clear, Meet Kimberly

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

I'm baaaaaaaack! Here's a new update, where our reluctant hero Kimberly meets up with a survivor against Death, Clear Rivers herself. I hope all of you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to New Line Cinema and the film's writers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Clear, Meet Kimberly<p>

As Kimberly woke up, she saw in the newspaper that Evan Lewis had died, remembering his name from over at the police station. Starting to suspect somerging, she decided to go seek out someone who would have an idea of what was going on. She heard in the news that a young woman named Clear Rivers was currently residing in the local insane asylum, and she was one of the survivors of Flight 180 that is still alive. After messaging her father to let him know she'd be going out, she then set out to find her.

"Are you sure about wanting to do this, miss? This place holds a lot of whackjobs."

"The person here's who I'm looking for. I'm sure of it." Kimberly assured.

"Alright, just making sure." The warden then led Kimberly over to Clear's cell, as she heard into the disturbed rantings and screams of the asylum's other hospitalized patients. Finally, they stopped at the door to the room they were looking for. "Just to be safe, make sure you don't have any sharp or fatal items on you. She's particularly cautious."

Kimberly then entered through the door, and found that the walls of the cell were covered in newspaper clippings, of the victims that died from Death's Design. "Clear Rivers?"

"...What the hell do you want? To bruise a girl's pride and psyche while she's down?" Clear responded maliciously.

"No. I just want to talk about what happened with you about Flight 180." Kimberly answered.

"What else is there to tell? It won't even help anyways. Everything in my life has gone to shit; and you may not know it, but my friend Alex is Death itself now. Do you really want to save yourself? Just accept that there's no way to save anyone else, and you're starting off good."

Kimberly, distraught with Clear's views on the matter, shot back "I didn't think I'd realize this, but I truly pity you. You may have given up, but that doesn't mean I have to."

Kimberly then stormed out the door, not even daring to look back as Clear tauntingly waved goodbye, only stopping when she was on the security camera's view, flipping her middle finger out at the sole survivor of the plane crash, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to keep reviewing. I'm sorry for how short it is though; I just hope it's sufficient enough to respark the interest of the story's followers.<p> 


	9. Death A Lot Worse than Cavities

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to New Line Cinema and the film's writers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Death; A Lot Worse Than Cavities<p>

Meanwhile, as Kimberly went off to try to take matters into her own hands if she wanted to save the others, the youngest of the survivors was currently at the dentist's office, waiting for his appointment.

"Early warning, if he gives me the gas and tries to pants me, we're not paying." Tim joked to his mom.

"Tim!" his mother, Nora, responded, trying to stifle a laugh from the statement, as Tim was led back for his checkup. Unknownst to the rest of the patrons in the building, the water pump for the indoor aquarium ruptured and was beginning to leak water at a trickling pace, gradually speeding up with each pint of water draining.

"Tim, I almost thought we wouldn't be seeing you over here; with that pileup and all." the dentist stated as Tim sat down into the patient's chair, ready for whatever would happen next. Neither of them were expecting for a nearby pigeon to fly into the window, fracturing the glass with its impact.

"Goddamn pigeons," he muttered in frustration. "How am I supposed to focus with that happening all the time? Oh well. Let's get started, shall we?" Grabbing his tools, he then proceeded to check Tim's teeth for any signs of oral damage. "Some of these teeth look rotten," the dentist observed. "Is your mom aware that you've been smoking recently?" Tim nodded in response, strapped in and his mouth held open in place by the clamps. At this time, another pidgeon flew up to the window, crashing into it and splintering the glass further.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, as one of the assistants was answering a phone call, the pump continued to leak out water exponentially, causing an electrical outlet to start fizzling with sparks crackling out. It went unnoticed by everyone else because the rattling sound of nearby construction work drowned out all other audible noises.

"Do you mind if I just put you under?" the dentist asked, readying a container of Novocain for Tim. He started his work, setting the meter that it maintained a balance of oxygen and the anesthetic, when the pigeon outside shattered through the window. "Hold on, Tim. There's just a matter that needs to be taken care of. It won't be long." the dentist stated as he left the room to help wrangle the unruly bird in the other room.

* * *

><p>"Are you being serious about this?" Officer Burke said in concern, as he and Kimberly were driving out to locate Tim before he would be killed. "I'm not entirely certain my fellow officers would approve of aiding a conspiracy freak over supposed deaths."<p>

"I'm just telling you what I saw!" Kimberly assured. "One of those survivors, a boy named Tim, is going to be killed by pigeons over by the orthodontist office on the other side of town."

"I'll take your word for it," Burke replied. "I just thought I'd put that out there."

* * *

><p>In a matter of moments after Tim was left alone, one of the plastic fish from the hanging mobile spinning above him dropped into his mouth, landing between his wind pipe. To add to the peril, the anesthetic container malfunctioned, cutting off the supply of oxygen. It didn't take long for the paralyzed teenager to begin choking on the plastic figure, his consciousness slowly starting to give way into death. The hazy, human-like form of Alex Browning was standing next to the immobile teen, stroking his hair seductively.<p>

"It's nothing personal, kid." Alex said with a malicious, but somehow assuring tone. "I'm just cleaning up loose ends... for Clear." Tim could only reply with a weak gurgle of desperation, unable to do anything to remedy the situation he was in. Perhaps we was fortunate that one of the dental assistants came right away to remove the obstruction out from Tim's throat.

After leaving the office, Nora tried to ask her son what happened, when Kimberly and Officer Burke arrived.

"Nora! You and your son are in danger; it's those pigeons!" Kimberly shouted. Tim then rushed over towards a gathering of the birds, playfully shooing them away when one of the construction workers who was replacing the broken windowpane was nudged by another worker. As a result, the crane he was operating started to plummet into the ground above Tim. "NO!" she screamed, watching as Nora was restrained by the workmen; helpless to watch as the young boy was brutally flattened like a pancake by the glass slamming into his body.

"No! Timmy, why?! You were my only son!" Nora cried, as she stared at the same spot her child once stood; her sobs turning into depressed howls of sorrow.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to keep reviewing. I'm sorry for how short it is though; I just hope it's sufficient enough to respark the interest of the story's followers.<p> 


	10. An Unlucky Stroke of Chance

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, or any of the characters featured in this story, save for my OCs. They belong to New Line Cinema and the film's writers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Unlucky Stroke of Chance<p>

If you saw Nora in the minutes following her son's death, you could've sworn she looked like she was in a catatonic state of misery. The police officers' attempts to console her were futile, as all she did was stand by her son's body as it was wheeled into the morgue by the medical crew at the scene; her choking murmurs of sorrow left a faint echo throughout the square area.

"Nora, you can't be too hard on yourself about this." Kimberly whispered, attempting to persuade Nora to realize the broader scope of what all was at stake for the group. "Since the accident, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Finally, Nora spoke up.

"I- I know, but I never expected it to be so soon..." she answered, her voice wavering in and out.

"Let's just get out of here. We'll discuss things back at your apartment."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Nora's house, Kimberly, Burke, Eugene and the others met up to talk with each other in hopes they might think of a way to be able to survive against Death's traps (which they were all but certain would become more deadly and elaborate).<p>

"D-does anyone have any Valium on hand?" Nora stammered, as one hand shakingly grasped a glass of water.

"Here," Rory said, as he handed the pill to Nora. "You might want to take half of it though." Ignoring him, Nora swallowed the pill whole with a swig of water. "...Or you can just completely ignore me, fucking bitch." Rory muttered.

In a moment, a passing wind blew throughout the apartment, startling the group.

"I'm next now, aren't I?" she questioned.

"Nobody's next," Kimberly assured. "This is complete bullshit. Death stalking us, and now all these premonitions?"

"I'm not ready to die!" a young woman named Kat cried. "My career's at its peak, and I just met the cutest guy-"

"I just might beat Death to getting you if you don't shut up." Rory groaned in an irritated manner.

"Screw you, asshole." Kat snapped back, her hands curling into fists.

"You guys aren't next." a new voice spoke, as everyone turned towards the opening door to see Clear Rivers standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought about all you said to me the other day, and... you're right. It's not right for me not to do nothing to help you to stop this; especially since it's all at the hands of my friend."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kat asked, before Clear explained about everything that happened to her and Alex following the explosion of Flight 180: the bonds of their friendship being severed, Alex's transformation, and most of their friends being violently butchered by him.

"Think about it for a moment. You all were at Route 180 when the accident happened. The only question remaining is... what lead you there to start with?"

"Well, according to that new article about Evan, he was there to claim his lottery winnings. And I was there because my mom used to take that route when I was a kid." Kimberly answered.

"I was on jury duty that day." Kat inquired.

"But aren't those people selected by random social security codes?" Eugene interjected, as everyone gave each other quizzical looks.

"Once I dialed the wrong number on a radio show, and got Yankees tickets. They asked me what number meant 'good luck' in Jewish." Rory said.

"It's Hebrew. And the answer's eighteen." Kat answered.

"So none of you find this weird that Death set you all up to die nine months in advance." Clear answered.

"Nine months?" Kimberly thought.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter now. Sorry again that it took so long to update. Please review and share with your friends, and I'll update sometime soon.<p> 


	11. Off the Hook

The Final Destination: Heaven or Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, or any of the characters featured in this story, save for my OCs. They belong to New Line Cinema and the film's writers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Off the Hook<p>

As the rest of the group was discussing with each other, Rory started to space out. In his drowsiness, he saw a passing vision where a man had a box full of hooks and the scene of Nora being ensnared by the hooks; struggling to break free.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Kimberly asked Rory.

"A- a man with hooks is going to go kill Nora." Rory stammered in disbelief of the vision he had. The two of them then stared towards Nora, who was starting to walk out of the room and down into the building's lobby.

"Someone has to go down there before it's too late." Clear said in realization, as she and Eugene started down to go after her.

"Nora," Eugene began as he reached the inside of the elevator where Nora was entering. "We have to get you out of this place before it's too late. You're in danger of dying right now."

"I realize that;" Nora admitted in a knowing tone. almost unafraid of dying. "Tim was the only family I had left before he died. If it's my time to join him, then I guess I have to accept that."

As the two of them were about to reach the lobby, the elevator stopped midway to let on a passenger that was carrying a box full of plastic arms with hooks connected to them. Right before the elevator could close, Kat and Clear both dashed over to her.

"Nora! You have to run now; he's going to kill you!" Kat yelled, as Nora turned around to face the direction of the man with the box. Almost immediately, she jumped into a state of panic, attempting to run out only to have her ponytail snagged on a hook and have her head caught in between the closing elevator doors. Starting to choke up blood, Nora weakly called for help.

"Help me!" she rasped, struggling as Kat and Clear tried to pull her free from outside the elevator. "Please; I don't want to die! I don't want-"

Unknownst to everyone else, the spirit of Alex pounced towards Clear and knocked her away, before Kat turned towards his line of view.

"What have you done?! She'll die if she's left like this!" Kat shouted angrily.

"Believe me, dear. This is just a gesture of mercy to Ms. Carpenter," Alex whispered in a warning tone.

"Mercy or not, I'll fucking end you!" Kat replied as she delivered a punch to his cheekbone, leaving him spitting out teeth that have been loosened from their weakened gums.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead!" Alex snapped back, before knocking her back with a sweeping trip as the doors of the elevator snapping shut on Nora's throat, severing it like a watermelon from its vine. "You'll all be in my clutches soon. Someday you'll see."

"You're wrong. We'll find a way to stop you." Kat said back as the broken former shell of a man disappeared without a trace. The only sounds that were audible in that hallway besides their breathing was the screaming on the other end of the elevator doors and the sloshing of blood dripping from Nora's neck.

* * *

><p>There goes another chapter now. Sorry again that it took so long to update. Please review and share with your friends, and I'll update sometime soon.<p> 


End file.
